Unusual Lovers
by alexisv96
Summary: Bella meets a hobo on the street and allows him to live with her. Will it last? Find out. First fanfic. R&R. ExB
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic, so I'm sorry if it sucks or if its too short. I tried. I got the idea from a dream and I just write as I go. :) So R&R. Oh and BTW, this is just the 1st chapter I promise(hopefully)that it will get longer.**

**Disclaimer- Stephenie Meyer owns all things "Twilight"**

"Bella, I have to tell you something." My boyfriend of 2 months said to me. Ben. The most loving, most caring man I have ever met. I know that sometimes I treat him badly, but underneath it all I really love him and hope to spend the rest of my life with him. We met at a park when I was going swimming with some of my friends in a really revealing hot red bikini. It probably cost about $1,000, but thats like nothing to me. I usually spend millions on clothes a year. Not to mention how much I spend on shoes, my house, food, and stuff that I really don't need but I buy it anyway because I can. _Ask me to marry you. Ask me to marry you._ I chanted over and over in my head.

"Yeah Ben?"

"I think we should break up." He replied in a shaky voice, like he was scared of how I was going to respond. I understood what he said, I just don't get the reasoning. Why? Why would he want to break up with me? What have I done to him? Those millions of questions popped into my head, just like every time a man breaks up with me. Which, admittedly, is a lot. _Well I minus well ask him why._

"W-why?" I asked in that same shaky voice he used. I meant it to be strong and steady but it just came out shakily. Like I was a coward. Scared to show that I was scared.

"Bella, are you fucking serious?You are the most rotten, most spoiled bitch I have ever met! You can't even treat me right!Like every time we go out you make me pay, even though you have millions of dollars. What do you think I'm made of money. 'Cause I'm not. Then you always give me these weak 'I love yous' that I don't even know if you mean them or not. Go find someone else to treat like SHIT!"

"Is that what you think I am? A spoiled rotten bitch?! And I do mean it when I say that I love you! I really do love you Ben!"

"Well guess what, Bella? Its too late now because, quite frankly, I don't care!"

"'I don't care,' you're not even going to try and fix our relationship? Give it a chance?"

"No I'm not Bella because I don't love you anymore! Go find a new man, fall in love, but THIS time treat him RIGHT!" I could already feel my heart break as I watched him storm out of the restaurant. Everybody was staring at me, but I really didn't care. I just got rejected in front of hundreds of people, and it sucked. I cant believe he would do that to me. I thought he was nice and caring, but I guess he's not. I wouldn't admit it to anyone but what he said to me really killed me inside, not because he said it but because he was right. I really did and do treat him like shit, and I really do regret it. I really loved him. And, quite frankly, I don't know what to do without him. Not being able to take anymore stares or points, I threw two hundreds down on the table and stormed out of the restaurant and down the street.

All of a sudden I was tripping over a traffic cone, and was about to fall when a hot pair of arms caught me. _Just my luck. _I thought to myself.

"Thanks."

"No problem." The man replied. He was wearing tattered clothing, with the longest beard, the most beautiful green eyes, and the most sexy body you could imagine for a homeless person. For some reason I had a really strange urge to talk to him.

"Since you saved my life," I cracked a smile, " Would you like anything?"

" A shower would be nice but don't feel obligated to." He said. Man, he even had a sexy voice.

"Actually thats the least I can do. Let me show you to my house."

"Thanks. Whats your name, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Bella. Whats yours?"

"Edward."

**I know, I know. It sucks. I just wanted to try it. If at least one person likes it and reviews it I will continue the story. :). So, review!!!**

**-Alexis :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the encouragement. I really appreciate it. You guys rock. :)**

**Disclaimer- Stephenie Meyer owns all things "Twilight"**

Walking to my house felt like a walk of shame. All the events that just happened flooded back into my head like a swarm of bees trying to attack me. Ben breaking up with me. Him telling me how rotten and bitchy I am. Me inviting a homeless stranger into my home for a shower. How screwed up my life is.

I looked over at Edward. He was walking straight ahead with a huge grin from ear to ear on his face. It was then that I realized that me inviting him into my house was a wrong mistake. My boyfriend just broke up with me, how would it look to have a guy in my house the same day that it happened? Not good. I couldn't tell him to go back to his street though. That just didn't seem right. I promised him a shower, and thats what he will get. A shower.

"You look sad, Bella." He said with this big frown on his face. Why would he care? Why was he even talking to me? All I did was offer him a shower.

"Why do you care?"

"I care because you are one of the few people that are nice to me. Most people just shut me out. You are helping me so I want to help you, too. That is, if you need it." He cracked a smile.

"You are one of the few people that say that I'm nice. Most people, including my dumb ass ex-boyfriend, say I'm mean and not worth it."

"Whys that? You seem nice to me."

"Yeah. I'm usually nice to people when I first meet them. But as I get to know them better I have a tendency to become mean to them." The frown on my face never went away as I said that. All I could think about was Ben. I really loved him and now I will never see him again because of my stupid ways.

"So If I stick around you would be mean to me too?"

"Maybe. But you're not going to be able to test that theory because I'm kicking you out after that shower. I have a lot to think about."

"Fair enough. If you need someone to talk to, I'm here."

"Thanks. But its not going to happen. No offense but you're kind of annoying." That was the end of that conversation. After those words slipped out of my mouth Edward was quiet the rest of the way. Instead of that big goofy grin he had on before, it was a frown. I felt bad but not enough to really care to do anything about it.

* * *

That was the longest walk I have ever took. I was panting by the time I reached my house. I would of drove but Ben drove me in his car and took it when he left me and the restaurant. Edward looked fine, like he was used to walking 3 miles. I walked up to my house steps and swung open the door.

"You can come in Edward." He was just standing there a big blank expression on his face, like he didn't know what to do.

"Thanks. Man do you have a big house!" He walked into the house, each step careful and quiet. All of a sudden he stopped and looked around. I wondered what that was for.

"Do you need me to get you something?"

"Actually, I do. Where's your shower?" He said with a smile. Shower. I almost forgot.

"First room on the left. Its down this hallway." I pointed to the left. "The towels are in the cabinet next to it. And there is extra shampoo and conditioner in there, too."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

While Edward was taking his shower I was thinking of everything that I have done wrong to Ben and things that I could have done differently while we were together. I really missed him. The tears were now coming full force. The only man I loved, I drove away and now I will never see him nor his face again. He probably hates me because of it, and that hurts the most. That he hates me. I went over to my freezer and grabbed out the ice cream and a spoon. When I walked back over to the couch, about half done with the half-gallon, I heard footsteps.

"Thanks for the shower." I heard him say. He looked so much better after he took that shower. His hair was clean and his face was so much hotter. All he needed now was a razor and some new clothes. I saw him walking out the door, and I really needed someone to talk to.

"Edward. Stop." I said in a shaky voice that could only be caused by crying.

"Why? Whats up?"

"I really need someone to talk to and you are the only person that will listen."

"Whats wrong?"

"My boyfriend broke up with me."

* * *

After spilling my heart out to Edward, I felt so much better. He listened the whole time and didn't judge me at all. Sometimes he looked a little uncomfortable but he got over it quickly. I really appreciated it, that he would have the patience to sit there and listen to my little pathetic story.

"Edward if you need a razor, deodorant, clothes, or anything else don't hesitate to ask." I told him for the millionth time.

"That stuff would be nice, but I couldn't do that to you. I don't want to con you out of your stuff."

"Really, Edward its no problem. I'll go show you where it is."

"Wow. You just don't give up." He chuckled as he walked up the stairs with me, to my other bathroom.

"Whatever you say."

When we finally reached the bathroom I showed him where everything was. The toothpaste and toothbrush, shaving cream and razor, the deodorant, some male clothes, and so on.

"Thanks. I just have one question."

"What's that?"

"Why do you have male clothes? Are you secretly a guy?" He chuckled while I laughed along with him.

"You wish. I only have male clothes in case anyone needs them."

"Like who? A really good looking guy you met on the streets? Like me for example?"

"Yeah, I just have millions of homeless guys in my house," I said in a sarcastic tone, "Anyways I have them for like if my dad or any boyfriends I have come over."

"So since I'm not you're dad, am I considered a boyfriend?" He smiled over at me. I rolled my eyes.

"No. I bet you wish, though. Go get cleaned up, I'll be downstairs."

"Okay. See you in a few."

* * *

When Edward walked down the stairs I was speechless. The beard he had was gone and he was really good looking with clean clothes on. He looked like those guys you see on television, the ones that the girls always go after. He caught me staring and cracked a smile.

"What? Didn't think I was so hot?" He said in a sarcastic tone.

"No. It's just you look, whats the word., different. In a good way, though."

"Well I have to get going now. Thanks for your help." I watched him walk away, and it just felt- wrong. Like I wanted him to stay.

"Edward, stop. I want to ask you something." He turned around and looked at me with a confused expression.

"You don't want to go out with me do you? Am I really that good looking now?"

"Sort of. But thats not what I want to ask. Will you move in with me?"

**Lol. Great place to stop. I made it longer! Not by much, but still longer. I know this came out REALLY early. Like a day early, but I wont be updating for like a week. Family coming over. :) Have a great week everyone. Oh, and thanks for the encouragement to anyone who took the time to read this story. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:Would've wrote sooner but I got writers block. Lol. I knew what Edward was going to say but I didn't know how to word it. Well, I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer- Stephenie Meyer owns all things "Twilight." **

"You want me to move in with you?" He asked in a very careful way, like all his words were thought through and hand-picked very carefully. It honestly took him, no lie, fifteen minutes to answer that one question. _Maybe I went to quickly. _I thought with regret.

"If you want to."

"I really don't know Bella. I meant you've been nice to me and all, but I don't want to take advantage of you or money by moving into your house. I mean doing that to you just doesn't seem right." Oh, so that is what this was about. He thought he was taking advantage of me. Why would he even think for a split second that he was taking advantage of me? Didn't he see my house? It obviously says that I have money.

"Really Edward. I would be honored to have you move in with me. You need a house and I have more than enough room for you in my house. And I wouldn't mind lending my house or stuff to you until you can get onto your feet. Really."

"Really?"

"Really."

"I really don't know what to say. I want to say yes but my something in me is saying no."

"Whatever you want to say, just say it. If you want to say no, then say 'no.' And if you want to say yes, then just say 'yes.' Don't keep trying to stall. Just say it."

"Yes. I would love to. But I still feel like I am taking advantage of you. And something just doesn't feel right about this. Like I am making a mistake." Does he really think that saying yes is a mistake? If so, then why doesn't just say he doesn't want to move in with me?

"Edward, if you think it is a mistake, just say no. Just answer this, do you really truly think that me asking you to move in with me is a mistake?"

"No Bella. I really honestly don't think that you asking me is a mistake. Nor do I think me saying yes is a mistake. It just feels like something inside of me is trying to make me say no. But I really want to move in with you."

"If thats what you want, then I am cool with whatever you chose."

"Thanks Bella."

**

* * *

**

"Okay. You can sleep here," I pointed to the guest bedroom then my bedroom on the third floor, " I'm going to sleep here, so if you need anything don't hesitate to ask."

"Bella, if you don't mind me asking, where is the guest bathroom again?"

"Well the ones you used were only a few of the guest bathrooms in the house. The one you can use is down the hall last door on the right. Or, if you want to, you can use any of the guest bathrooms. I just thought that the one down the hall is closer for you and It would just be easier for you. I mean, I use the guest bathroom sometimes, too. But my bathroom is in my room-"

"Bella. Stop rambling. Thanks for your thoughtfulness. It's really nice of you."

"Sorry." I chuckled.

"Its Okay. Thank you."

**

* * *

**

Waking up to Edward taking a shower made him staying here, at my house, all more real. Don't get me wrong, I like having someone here with me all the time but it was just weird. Every morning Edward takes a shower, says good morning to me, then thanks me for letting him stay here, asks me if he can have some breakfast, I say yes, then he goes downstairs in the kitchen to eat a bagel and eggs. He has been living here for about a week now, and we pretty much ignore each other, except our morning 'ritual.' Sometimes I wish we would talk more, but I always chicken out just when I find the courage to talk to him. Sometimes I even wish that we could go on a date together, not that I would have the courage to make the first move. On the plus side, having Edward stay at my house really helped me get over Ben a little, which is really the reason I asked Edward to live with me in the first place, not that I would tell him that.

"Edward?" I asked while he was sitting on the couch watching television, which he really does a lot.

"Hmm?"

"I have to go shopping. Would you like to come? I know you need some clothes, you wear the same outfit everyday. I wouldn't mind buying you some clothes."

"Thanks Bella. You really don't need to do that though. You did and still do too much for me already."

"Really, Edward. I want to. Please don't fight with me."

"I feel like I have to do something for you too."

"Okay. How about you go out on a date with me."

"Really? You want to go on a date with me?"

"Yeah Edward. I really do."

"Well then. If thats the case, I would love to."

"Cool. Now if you don't mind lets go shopping. You smell horrible."

"Yeah. You're probably right. Thanks again, Bella."

"No. Thank you Edward."

**

* * *

**

Shopping with Edward was fun and boring at the same time. He would crack jokes the whole time we were there. He got a bunch of clothes and I had to pay like five hundred dollars. I could tell by the look on the face that he felt really bad about it. He kept telling me he would find a way to pay me back, and I would keep telling him, time after time, that it was fine.

"Bella."

"Hmm?"

"I'm getting a job. I want to help you in any way that I can."

"Edward, you don't have to do that."

"I know. I want to."

"Well, I cant stop you. Do you want me to help you find a job?"

"If you wouldn't mind."

"Of course I don't mind. I would love to."

"Thanks, Bella."

"You're welcome."

"So about that date......"

"Yeah? What about it?"

"I want to pay for it and plan it out." Thats so sweet of him. He seems like the romantic type, so I bet that the date he has planned out will be perfect. Honestly, I can't wait for that date."

"If thats what you want."

"I do. Thanks Bella."

"You're welcome. I can't wait."

"Me either."

**A/N: Sorry about the wait. My computer crashed and I lost the whole chapter, it was like double the length, too. So about the wait. Would you guys like the chapters to be longer and have to wait longer for them to come out, or would you like them to be shorter and the wait to be shorter? Tell me in a review. So Review! Thanks to everyone who read my story. Really, thanks.**

**-Alexis :)**


End file.
